Apparatus constructed in accordance with the invention comprises an exercise device which enables a person to position his body in such manner as to facilitate the performance of a variety of exercises. Apparatus of the kind to which the invention relates conventionally is referred to as an exercise bench and is adapted for use in a gymnasium or in one's home.
Some forms of exercise require the body to assume a sitting position, whereas other exercises require the body to be reclined, either horizontally or at an inclination to the horizontal. Apparatus constructed according to the invention enables the body to be located in any selected one of these positions without necessitating dismantling or replacement of any of the component parts of the apparatus.